


Secret meetings

by womanroaring



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanroaring/pseuds/womanroaring
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are made for each other. Yin and Yang. Their kwami know it. But what is to be done?Probably just a one-shot so I closed the chapter list.





	

Their meetings were a secret.

“Is he asleep?” Tikki asked fretfully.

“Of course, otherwise how could I be here?” Plagg asked.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Tikki let out a sigh of relief. _She’s so sweeeeeet,_ Plagg thought adoringly, but he would never say so out loud.

“Are you sure it’s safe for us to be meeting like this?” she asked.

“Pfft,” he said.

She waited, but that was all he was apparently going to say, so she leapt in with, “So, do you think they’re ready yet?” She couldn’t keep the anxiety out of her little voice.

“No way,” he said, casually nibbling on some cheese he’d brought with him. “They are soooo young and inexperienced. I mean, Adrien doesn’t even realise yet that he has a major thing for Marinette. It has to be _completely_ obvious to anyone watching them -- I think his friend Nino has it _totally_ figured out -- not that I’m not sure that Nino doesn’t have a crush on Marinette himself -- but Adrien’s just got it in his head that he has a thing for Ladybug. It hasn’t even occurred to him, not really, that Ladybug’s just a small part of a real live girl -- just like the Cat is a tiny part of him. She’s not real to him. She’s an ideal. He’s much too scared as Adrien to really confront his feelings about Marinette. So many people have disappointed him in his real life. Love hasn’t been a real part of it. Not like your girl.”

Tikki was nodding. He wanted to touch her antennae, badly, but he made himself act cool and nonchalant.

“Well, despite her apparent silliness, Marinette is really very sensible,” Tikki was saying. Her voice was _so_ _cute_. He wanted to nuzzle into her neck, listen to it coming up from her throat. He leaned forward in a vague sort of way and she grabbed him by the arm. God, she was on to him. “Are you listening?” she was saying exasperatedly. “I am trying to tell you that as Ladybug, she is never going to give in to the Cat. She doesn’t take him seriously and above all else, she takes her role as the ladybug seriously. We might have to take things into our own hands if we want them to find out who the other really is.”

He looked down at her hand on his arm. Then back at her. Then he went to kiss her.

She let him.

They nearly exploded half of Paris. She fixed it all before anyone noticed.

“ _Now_ will you listen?” she asked.


End file.
